The Child Born From Death
by Lunalover2003
Summary: Magistray was just the same as any other witch, or so she thought. As she goes on at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione she finds that she is the farthest from it, being as she has never known her birth parents, is inexplicably good at magic, and when she was a just about a new born baby, she was found in the woods surrounded by dead bodies. The question is, why?
1. A birthday to remember

**I lately have been obsessed with Harry Potter and this what my mind has created in the process, so I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my OC and feedback is appreciated.**

 **P.S it's pronounced Ma-je-stray,**

 **Magistray's POV**

It was a day like any other for a ten year old kid, well that is, if it's their birthday. Though the day was what they called my birthday, no one knows for sure, because I was adopted, and was found alone in the woods near a village as a presumed new born. Still I always found my adopted parents to be nothing short of a real loving family, and I loved them all the same.

It was just me, my adoptive mother and father, e lived in a two story house just outside of London, but we had only lived there for about two years, before that we were traveling to places such as Italy, America, South Korea, Japan, and Africa. Learning all kinds of things, as it was I was homeschooled.

All though my actual 'birthday' was that day, I had my party the day before, seeing as my mother and father wanted to have the day together as a family, and said that they had a very special present for me that they had been saving until this very day, and little did I know it was very special, and very shocking.

I ran downstairs as soon as my eyes opened after all of about six hours of sleep, at the max, bursting with joy to find my parents were already awake, that meant no waiting for them to get up. They were sitting on the couch that was facing the stairs, my dad's feet on the table, and mug of coffee in his hand, with my mom's head against his chest, cuddled up with a blanket, both of them smiling at me.

"Happy birthday," he said as they both got up, my mom heading for the kitchen, my dad heading toward me," baby girl" he added picking me up and laying me on the couch, putting the blanket that my mom was cuddled up with around me. My dad had an American accent, but like me my mom had an English accent.

"Now I don't think she's a baby anymore." Mom said, coming into the living room with a tray with an ice cream cake, and three cups of what I assumed to be coco on it in her hands. "I mean she is a whole eleven years old as of today."

"Maybe." I piped up, my voice still a little horse from waking up. They both looked down for a second, then to me. Mom sat the tray down on the table, then kneeled next to me on the ground.

"Look I know it must be hard not knowing anything about your past, or where you came from but-"Mom started, but I cut her off.

"Yeah I know, just forget I said it." Hearing this a thousand times before, I didn't feel like listening to it again.

"Actually," Dad started," I think it is a good subject to be on for your surprise" _What?_

"Well- I guess-"she tried to find the right words to say while looking at dad, then she looked to me, and took my hands in hers and looked into my eyes," there is no beating around the bush anymore." I was lost what was this surprise, _why did it feel like more of a 'sorry but your goldfish is dead' conversation than a birthday gift one._ Then after what seemed to be hours to me she spoke, "You're a witch."

 **I know it's pretty short but I wanted to end it there and I also wanted you guys to put some feedback in before I did too much.**

 **Plz, R &R!**


	2. You're a witch, Magistray

**Two followers already! Thank you so much. I just wanted to point out though when Hagrid is talking, those aren't mistakes, I just was trying to show his accent. Also sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter.**

 **Magistray's POV**

I laughed," I suppose you're going to say that you're a witch to and Dad's a wizard?" I said with the widest smile on my face, but then I realized I was the only one who didn't look dead serious. Mom looked at me with an 'it's true' look on her face, and I knew that this was no joke, yet I still felt the need to act optimistic. "If this is a joke, please stop, and give me my real present." Nobody bursted with laughter as I almost wanted them to.

"I know it sounds like a joke, but it is very much real." Mom said, then dad ran upstairs, while I just sat there looking down at the ground trying to comprehend what I was just told, as I felt Mom's eyes burn into my head.

Then Dad came back with, you guessed it, a wand in his hand. It looked like a stick directly off a tree, but judging by how sturdy it looked, I could tell it wasn't. There was almost what looked to be medical tape that had been there for years where his hand was, probably for grip and comfort.

"Stay back." He said, Mom then moved to sit on the couch, next to me. Then he got into a stance, and pointed the wand at the other couch facing us, then said, "Wingardium leviosa", then suddenly the couch was in the air, and when I looked right above us I could she all the wooden pieces holding it together, then he put it right back down on the ground.

"So. When do I get to try?" I said not taking my eyes off the couch.

"When you get to school." Mom said, making my head snap up, almost forgetting she was there.

"And I am homeschooled, so let's start school early." She looked at me almost with shock on her face.

"No, you're actually going to school, but a magic school called Hogwarts. It is far away, and it starts September 1st, and no earlier. Plus even if we did want to let you do magic with learning, we couldn't it's illegal for underage wizards to do magic outside of school." Dad said to my disappointment.

"But, but, wait, huh, and, uh, what?" was all I could get out.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in," Dad said kneeling down to my level, placing his hand on my shoulder, and looking me in the eye," so let's just let the day go by, and you can ask us questions tonight, when you have had time to think about it. Alright?" I nodded.

 **That night**

The day went by normally, as we watched movies, played games, and just spent time together as a family. Then night came, and we sat in the kitchen at the table, eating pizza. It was around eight when the conversations fell quiet, I knew it was time.

"How did you know I was a wizard, if you're not my actual parents?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Mom smiled, then laughed slightly before answering, "Well where you were found was a common place for wizards and witches, and when you would get angry or scared when you were little, weird things tended to happen. Which that is one of the biggest ways to tell if a person is a witch or wizard, or not."

"Oh. Then how do I get to… Hog, uh… the school?" I said trying to remember the name of the school.

"Hogwarts," Dad thankfully said for me, though it was quite a funny name, "and someone named Rubeus Hagrid, a close friend to the headmaster, will escort you to where you will get all the school supplies you need for school. Then he will escort you to a train that will take you to Hogwarts."

"When? You said the school was far away."

"August 31st he will pick you up, and another student named Harry Potter school shopping then you will take the train to Hogwarts. You will arrive that night at Hogwarts, and start school the following day." He answered.

"Who is Harry Potter?" They both looked at each other, almost considering whether to tell me or not. "Tell me. Please."

Hesitantly Mom answered," You know 'The Tale of the Boy Who Lived', the story I used to read to you all the time as a child?" I nodded, but I didn't know what that had to do with anything, "That is Harry Potter." I could have sworn my jaw hit the ground.

"How many of my bed time stories were based off the wizarding world?!" I asked curious as to how that could have made it into a book when, if Harry was my age, the events took place, it could have only happened 10 years ago.

"The other big one is 'The Civil War: Dirty and Pure Bloods'" then I realized that should have been obvious considering it specifically said wizards and witches.

"Uh you know what? If you need me I will be upstairs, re-reading books. Good night." I said then rushed upstairs to my room, but before my foot hit the carpeted first step, I heard my father call out from the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl."

"It's not," I started before I even know I had said it, like another person said it right next to me, but then I continued," But thanks anyway."

 **The morning of August 31** **st**

"Today's the day, sweetie." I woke to my Mom's voice and as soon as my eyes opened they only closed again to blink. I sat up with a spring and looked in the mirrored door of my closet. This was the day, I go to live a fantasy.

I had all my stuff practically already packed, except for things like my hairbrush. I also had my outfit picked out already, a plain grey T-shirt with a slim black and white wind breaker over it, and a simple pair of skinny jeans, with plain black and white converses to go with the basicness of the outfit. Normally on a big day I'll wear something fancy but Mom said not to, because we will be changing on the train if not sooner, plus where we're going, people, if any are, wearing muggle clothes, (which mom had to explain to me what exactly muggles were, non-magical people) try to dress casual, because not all wizards are particularly fond of muggles.

I had put my hair in braids the night before, and with a quick comb through my black hair, it was perfect, except for the streaks of white hair that I was cursed with since the day they found me. Then I ran down stairs and had the biggest breakfast of my life, which my Mom and Dad had made with magic. There was waffles, sausages, pancakes, English muffins, and French toast. Then once I was done I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth.

Other than to say goodbye to my parents I was ready, so I plopped down on my bed, laid back, to where it didn't mess up my hair, and stared at my celling. _I am going to a wizard school, with a boy from a book. How is this even possible?_ These questions swarmed my head for who knows how long until there was a ring of the doorbell, at which I sprung up, grabbed my bags, and raced for downstairs.

When I got to the bottom my heart was racing, but I couldn't tell if it was the excessively fast running or excitement. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Mom, with a letter in her hand, which she gave to me saying "You'll need this, it has the list of supplies you'll need", I opened it, noticing the wax seal had already been opened. She was right it did have the list and a letter written from one of the professors at Hogwarts; Professor Quirrel. As I read, which it was practically just saying that I have been accepted into the school, Mom took my bags from the stairs to the door. There at the door when I looked up was Dad and a person about 5 times his size.

I tucked the letter into my pocket, and headed toward the ginormous man standing in the doorway. Though I stopped when Mom pulled me into a hug," Love you Mom", and she returned it with the same. Then I was on my way again to the bearded giant.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts, school of wizardry, but most people just call me Hagrid. Of course though you don't need to introduce yourself to me, or to quite a few people I might add, Magistray.", thankful I am for that as I was almost stone cold, frozen as my mind tried to process this, though his accent was soothing, even if I couldn't quite place what it was," So are you ready? We still have to pick up Harry, ya know."

"Right. All set, well, physically, mentally ready? That is a completely different story." I said, slowly un-freezing. Then I realized he said we still had to pick up Harry, the boy who lived.

Then I turned to Dad, who wrapped me tightly in his arms, like he never wanted to let go, but neither did I. I never have been longer than two full days away from my parents, so this was probably going to be harder for me than it would be for any other soon to be Hogwarts student.

He finally let go, and looked down and put his hands on my shoulders," I am going to miss you, baby girl." Then he went over to my luggage and pulled out his wand, and said a spell.

"Now your luggage with follow you whenever you, and you only snap your fingers, and when you snap them again, they will stop." He said, and then almost immediately snapped and the suitcases came rolling to me. I smiled enjoying the fact that it felt like I was the one doing the magic, and I couldn't wait to do actual magic at Hogwarts.

I turned to my parents and they were both smiling, "I will miss you both so much." Then I turned to Hagrid, took a deep breath, and headed for the door and he stepped to the side. I took one look back at my Mom and Dad before I went out the door, then Hagrid came out too, and closed the door behind him. _No going back now._

"Well come on don't want to take too long now, we have a busy day. And apparently our next stop is an hour and a half er so away." He said passing me, for I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a light blue motorcycle with a side car sitting in front of the house on the street. He got on and noticed that I was stopped, "Are yeh comin' er not?" Then I quickly went up to the motorcycle, just to realize that I had to put my luggage somewhere.

"Hagrid, where do I place my bags?" I asked noticing just how big the motorcycle was, but still there was not enough room in the side car for both me and my luggage.

"Oh right." he got off the motorcycle and lifted the seat up, and underneath there was a gigantic storage container. "In here is fine. Oh and almost forgot…uh…" he was digging around in the container, "ah here we go, you might need this." He said pulling out a helmet.

Then I proceeded to place my bags in the compartment, and put the helmet on, as I got into the sidecar. Hagrid then put the seat back down and got back on the bike. He twisted the handle and the engine purred like a kitten, but the next thing I knew we were off the ground.

"Hagrid?!" I said, freaked since nobody warned me that the bike flied.

"Its fine just hold on. We'll be there in no time this way."

"And where exactly _are_ we going?" I asked wondering where the world Harry Potter could be.

"A desolate island, and don' ask it's a long story." And with that we were silent the rest of the way there.

To keep from dying of sheer boredom, I tried to figure out how many people I could see on the ground from all the way up there. Then the people started to disappear more and more, while the scent of ocean water grew stronger and stronger. Then that was all I could see, water, then a tiny island with an old shack looking building on top. _We're here._

 **Thank you to those who follow, and feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Plz, R &R!**


End file.
